


[Art] String Of Fate

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Knitting, M/M, Mixed Media, Nomad Steve Rogers, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Art for the 2020 RBB.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	[Art] String Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the two lovely stories that were written for this piece. They are amazing.  
> You can find them [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122695) and [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119866)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Any Kiss Worth a Damn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122695) by [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle)




End file.
